battleforgefandomcom-20200223-history
Map:The Insane God
The Scenario is a two-player map that can be played on advanced and expert difficulties. __TOC__ Goals *The Priests **Reach and protect the temples **Optional: Escort a priest to an altar and prevent the enemy from reaching it *Urzach the Mad God **Destroy Urzach Walkthrough Standard There is no Standard difficulty for this map. Advanced Advanced Walkthrough Subsection 1 Position 1: Summon 2 windweavers and a shaman, start heading towards the middle of the map, killing off the first enemies in the first 15 seconds. Summon 1 more windweavers, and wait a tiny bit. A melee unit and a group of archers will come to attack you. Kill them easily, and keep going. Kill the 3 groups of enemy archers, kill the spawn, build the well. Then go for the enemy archers defending the other spawn, and destroy the wall next, then the spawn. Then kill the new group of melee enemies that attacks. Afterwards attack the enemy tower, the last spawn and head for middle of the map. Once you're in middle of map, imediately divide your tiny army into 2, building both walls on the east side. Press repair on the Living Towers (if you are fast, both will still be alive, although one close to death and soon to be attacked). Place your troops near the wells, not on the walls, and keep building the wells as u can. Or, in case you have Juice Tank, get your 2nd orb first, then the tank, then the wells. If possible, try to place it so it also includes ur teammates' wells. Keep defending the living towers, both yours and your mate's, plus the temples, until he gets to the middle of the map (his path is a bit more complicated). When he does, and if you have construction hut, build 2 of them, each near ur walls. Then start building Cannon towers. Get 4 of them on a wall first, and place windweavers on the wall. Both walls will be attacked by Urzach's transformed priests, they are very strong, so make sure at least one wall holds, otherwise you might end up losing even both walls. I highly recommend Ghostspears for killing these enemies, with Windweavers helping. Primal Defenders are totally useless on this map. Anyways, assuming you are done with the first priest wave, build 4 cannons on the other wall, and put 2 windweavers on each wall. I use Breeding Grounds on this part. A whole bunch of Ghostspears, then move by the northeast wall. Go northeast, beat the camp, get the 3rd orb, and move your guys up a bit so they can intercept the Urzach priest before it becomes infected and becomes super strong again. Swamp Drake is good on this part for there aren't many archers. I couldn't recommend Hammerfall more, it's the perfect building for defending the transformation shrine from afar. If you can, send your own priest in the middle of the mess and get him transformed. Let's assume you did, send it to your base, kill the southeast towers 1 by one, replacing them with Mindweavers. The enemy will have air units, and it will be very tough to defend with even the Mindweavers. Cannon Towers are no good anymore, you got to be fast. Go southeast, kill the base as fast as you can, build the 4th monument and wells once you can, send a Grimvine directly from there to the middle base, you are likely to get there at the same time as the enemy's first Vileblood + Deathgliders spawn. 2 Grimvines can make it very safe. Remember to protect the 4th orb with at least 2 Mindweavers. I built a construction hut and a Worldbreaker Gun, but that might be a bit too expensive and isn't really necessary. It defenitely makes me not have to worry about that anymore, though. So, time for you and your teammate to have a small discussion. By now he too should have 4 orbs. His 3rd orb is very easy to get, and is on an unattacked spot, so he should have caught up to you in terms of orbs and wells. However, his south side is much, much harder to defend than yours. Time for both to go by your 4th orb towards the west, defeat all the enemies in front of the temple, place a Worldbreaker Gun there, or Comet Catcher, and then make a stand defending it. When the Bombardment fortress is set up, send ALL your armies towards the entrance, beat down the "door", and imediately go kill the bombardment twilight building on the south. Crowd Control the enemies, and use the Heavy Snowball or Comet to wipe out the spawn buildings. Once that's done, finish off the enemies, and divide between urselves the 4 wells. Time to focus on the north now, you can both destroy ur defenses on the south walls on the middle of the map, and you can destroy your defenses on ur 4th orb. It becomes quite easy with 2 era 4 players who can focus all their power on attacking, you just gotta keep advancing, leaving either many weak, or few strong towers where the twilight come from caves, except some caves from which they come but stay put "guarding the entrance". Trust me, you'l know the diference. It ain't much of a spoiler those caves only spawn archers; If it's not an archer coming from the cave, put towers in front. Moving up, up, destroying, till you reach a base right south of Urzach. I recommend you play a Construct, it is not very expensive, and becomes really handy since he can destroy the Twilight Sapper that is on top of the Cliff without being paralyzed. That thing paralyzes up to 4 Giant Wyrms at the same time, it's not easy to get rid of. Also, it has a few twilight Skyscorchers next to it. Really annoying. So Construct is the way to kill it. After that, use Colossus to kill the abomination, or Grimvine with aid from other units, and eventually reach Urzach. I recommend the following strategy: You 2 make a really strong army made of at least 5 Giant Wyrms, and go kill him. Don't forget to play healing spells between the Twilight Dragons - Urzach can have a Twilight Dragon with him whenever he wants, for he can use corpses to summon that dragon. Trust me, it is kinda easier to kill him and the dragons than to make sure Urzach won't have corpses to kill. Since the twilight dragon's corpse also counts... Like i said, annoying. Beat him eventually, and you won! Advanced Walkthrough Subsection 2 Position 2: make 2 windweavers and a shaman, move east, kill the enemies from the cliff. Then move southwest along the path, kill the enemies, a wave of enemies comes right after, kill it, then kill the spawn before it spawns more enemies. Make the well. Move along the path, remove all ur enemies, spawns, and once you are done, run towards the middle of the map. I recommend you use all your power into making Windweavers for your path has more enemies than your mate's. If you are lucky, both your living towers will be alive, but its unlikely. Make your walls imediately, after which make a well, and then put your archers on the walls. If you have, use Juice Tank and Breeding Grounds. Make 5 Ghostspears and 2 Windweavers and open the south wall and go west, defeat all enemies, get ur 3rd orb. I recommend you use cannon towers for defending the middle base, but in your case it might be better to try and use Skyfire Drakes, for you will have many strong enemies like Vilebloods and Deathgliders on you very soon, and also Firedancers from the northwest, along with Devastators. Once you have 3 orbs, reinforce your south defenses first, then your north defenses. Leave your 3rd orb undefended, enemies never pass by there. Make sure they didn't see your guys. Move your army-in-progress up and west for the 4th orb. Dont imediately make the orb, make the wells instead, and increase ur army a bit, then make it. Otherwise you might end up having to kill the Urzach priestess and lose your monument and wells as your army chases her, being driven away from the 4th orb, which would then be unprotected and killed quickly, specially by firedancers that come from the east. I highly recommend you go a bit northwest from the 4th orb, kill the guys there, and towers, and make a Worldbreaker Gun, and a Kobold Engineer a bit south of it but so that he can repair it every once in a while. Chase away the firedancers that came in the meanwhile, make your army go from where they and the Devastators keep coming from, do the plan i talked about in Position 1 about destroying the south, once that's done, start making a really strong, absurdely strong army. Kill the enemy spawns, the twilight sapper, and follow the instructions on how to beat Urzach. You win. Expert Expert Walkthrough Subsection 1 Expert Walkthrough Subsection 2 Insange God, Insane map, worst attacks from south-west, wrathgazers (can target towers), dragons and hulks. Together. Rewards For completing this scenario, players are granted some PvE Experience Points, Gold, and four Upgrade Cards. }} Scenario Progression Completing this scenario unlocks the following scenarios: Category:Walkthroughs Category:Maps Category:PvE Maps Category:2P Maps Category:The Twilight Taint Campaign